peelfandomcom-20200213-history
26 February 2000 (BFBS)
Show ; Name *John Peel's Music On BFBS ; Station *BFBS (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD *2000-02-26 ; Comments *Start of show: "And hello again, this is another John Peel's Music from BFBS, and to start, it's been a long time since we heard from these people." Sessions *None Tracklisting *Man Or Astro-Man?: 'A Mouthful Of Exhaust (LP-Destroy All Astro-Men!!)' (Estrus) *Process: 'Shape-Mod (B) (CD-Shape-Space)' (FatCat) *Junior Reid: 'Bobo Mission (7")' (J.R.) *Neko Case & Her Boyfriends: 'Set Out Running (CD-Furnace Room Lullaby)' (Mint) *Clearlake: 'Winterlight (CDS)' (Dusty Company) *Ben Long: 'Kingdom (12"-Potential 007)' (Potential) *Secret Goldfish: 'Somewhere In China (2xCD-Bentboutique, Chasing The Chimera)' (Creeping Bent) Shop Assistants cover. *Bowery Electric: 'Shook Ones (CD-Lushlife)' (Beggars Banquet) *Brassy: 'No Competition (CD-Got It Made)' (Wiiija) *Leo Kottke: 'A Low Thud (LP-Burnt Lips)' (Chrysalis) :(JP: 'That's Leo Kottke. I was going to say Leo Sayer: that would have been a slip of the tongue. Same label.') *Digital & Spirit: 'Backlash (12"-Phantom Force)' (Phantom Audio) :(JP: 'There's going to be some sort of a backlash in this house pretty darn soon, actually, because it's been a testing day today, because the Pig my wife has gone off with some of her mates for the day. Quite right so: she should do it more often, but this has left me in the house having to take care of business, and the two children that are living with us still decided to celebrate this fact by both having a lie in. So daddy is not in the best of all possible moods.') *Delgados: 'Witness (CD-The Great Eastern)' (Chemikal Underground) *High Fidelity: 'Lazy.B (CD-Demonstration)' (Plastique Recordings) *John Boxingo Et Le Groupe Loketo: 'Donkalè (LP-John Boxingo)' (Soweto) *''(news - edited out)'' *Elastica: 'Mad Dog God Damn (CD-The Menace)' (Deceptive) *African Head Charge: 'Depth Charge (LP-Drastic Season)' (On-U Sound) *Jesus And Mary Chain: 'In A Hole (CD-The Complete John Peel Sessions)' (Strange Fruit) From session #1, recorded 1984-10-23. John wrongly announces it as 'Some Candy Talking.' *X-Men: 'Swordfish (12")' (Eastside) (played at 33 rpm) :(JP: 'You know something? I've got an uncomfortable feeling I'm playing this at the wrong speed, although I wrote 33 down on it. Why did I do that, I wonder? Errr, cracking up. I'll tell you what, I'll play you another record...I can't really move across the room fast enough to change to 45 without appearing ridiculous, as though I didn't already.') *Tara Nevins: 'John Henry (CD-Mule To Ride)' (Sugarhill) *X-Men: 'Swordfish (12")' (Eastside) (played at 45 rpm) *Brassy: 'That's The Way (CD-Got It Made)' (Wiiija) :(JP: 'Here's a band we don't hear very often these days, alas.') *Fall: 'Just Waiting (LP-Code: Selfish)' (Cog Sinister via Fontana) *Music: 'Carpet Muncher (OST-Five Seconds To Spare)' (JP: 'Have I told you about my role in that?....There's no need to take that attitude.') *Picture Center: 'Never (CD-The Wonders Of God's Heaven & Earth)' (North American Recordings) *Glen Washington: 'My Father's Will (7")' (Kingston) *Delgados: 'Accused Of Stealing (CD-The Great Eastern)' (Chemikal Underground) *Dirty Three: 'Some Things I Just Don't Want To Know (CD-Whatever You Love, You Are)' (Bella Union) File ;Name *Peel Show 2000-02-26 (BFBS) ;Length *01:53:45 ;Other *Many thanks to Carsten from Berlin. ;Available *Mooo ;Footnotes Category:2000 Category:Peel shows Category:BFBS Category:Available online Category:Carsten Tapes Category:Wrong Speed Moment